Stupid Hiro
by Ybarra87
Summary: Karmi had decided to confront Hiro shortly after Mr. Sparkles claimed he was the one creating the monsters. Instead of admitting he was wrong and she was right Hiro began to explain why he thought Sparkles was lying. In the end it result in Karmi posting a video of his speech online unaware of the consequences she had set off. I don't own anything belonging to Big Hero 6.


**This was an idea I came up with and wanted to tell. ****Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was night time in San Fransokyo and Karmi was currently at home upset. Normally she would be going over her homework from SFIT, her virus notes, or writing her Big Hero 6 fanfiction but not tonight as she was very upset. The reason for her being upset was the fault of one person: Hiro Hamada. She had decided to confront Hiro after the events last night where Mr. Sparkles claimed he was the one behind the monster attacks and not her idol Liv Amara like Hiro accused her of being. No instead her, Liv, and her assistant Chris came to Big Hero 6's rescue with a cure turning the Mayoi that Sparkles was using back to their small cute states. To her this prove that Liv wasn't the mastermind creating the monsters but when she went to confront Hiro about this he told her that maybe she's right about Liv not making the monsters but then maybe someone from Sycorax is doing it instead without her knowing.

Karmi couldn't believe Hiro would say that an employee from Sycorax was behind the monsters when Sparkles said he was the mastermind and started yelling at him about it but it was something she then regret as he explained everything about Mr. Sparkles to her before telling her that even though she was a huge fan of Big Hero 6 she didn't know very much about the villains they fought. He explained to her how Sparkles was the host of a live action internet show only to lose it all when an internet video featuring a cat that could clap it's paws slowly became more famous then him. He basically was forgotten and wasn't happy about so he decided to get even by trying to launch the cat into space but in the end he failed. Karmi couldn't believe the story Hiro had told her and asked him to explain why he thought Sparkles wasn't the mastermind behind this which he agreed to but while he did this Karmi pulled out her phone intending to port his crazy rant online. Hiro saw this but instead of changing his mind he went ahead. Hiro basically stated that Mr. Sparkle was an immature attention seeking man child who can't stand to be out of the spot light. He would claim he was responsible for a crime just if it meant he could get attention. He even stated that Sparkles probably went to the person responsible for creating the monsters and got his powers on the condition he would take the blame for everything. Hiro also said he would rather believe Slow Clap Cat, the cat he tried to launch into space, was the mastermind behind the monsters since the cat was smarter than Sparkles. Hiro just concluded that Mr. Sparkles should be forgotten like the nobody he is. Karmi while filming this could see Hiro disliked Sparkles for some reason by the way he was talking to him but didn't really care since she was trying to make it look like he was crazy.

After he was done she posted the video online and waited for the laughs, instead she was just shocked. At first it seemed like people thought he was crazy but then there were comments that said he was right about Sparkles. He wasn't smart enough for this and should be forgotten, there were even some comments saying that Slow Clap Cat seemed like a better mastermind for the monster attacked then Sparkles. Basically almost all the comments that came in basically said that Mr. Sparkles was lying for attention and should be forgotten.

Karmi just growled at the comments that basically sided with Hiro. "Stupid Hiro." She said. "All he does is makes trouble for me." Karmi continued to read the comments seeing some about Slow Clap Cat and decided to find out more about him. When she started searching she saw a video of a cat slowly clapping it's paws. "Okay, that's actually adorable." She stated as she saw another video named Slow Clap Cat reunites with owner. Interested in it she decided to click it only to see the cat reunite with a woman who was looking for him. Karmi immediately recognized the woman as Hiro's aunt, whom she had briefly met her at SFIT's open house. She really didn't talk to her for long she talked to her for a second before taking a cupcake she was offered which was actually pretty good. Karmi immediately saw while Hiro didn't like Sparkles and just assumed it was just a grudge for what he did to his cat however she then clicked on the video of Sparkles holding the cat hostage and the show he put on.

She watched the whole thing seeing how Hiro's friends tried to do there best against it only for Hiro's tough scary friend to succeed only for Sparkles to still launch the cat into space. She couldn't help but wonder how Hiro's cat was saved. In the end Karmi did the one thing she hated after seeing the video: she agreed with Hiro. Sparkles was too dumb and immature to pull some thing like this off. "Stupid Hiro! Why does he have to be right?!" She shouted out as she just turned off her computer and went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY AT SFIT

It was morning and Karmi decided to head straight to her lab the minute she got onto campus. She had decided to take another peek at the comments to the video she made only to see a lot more people agree with Hiro that Mr. Sparkles should just be ignored like the nobody he is. Some even stated that they would rather think that Slow Clap Cat was the mastermind than him. She was beginning to regret making that video seeing how many people agree with him. She just wanted to get to her lab so she could study her viruses since it always calms her down as well as relaxes her however the moment she got near her lab she felt the ground begin to tremble. Looking out the nearest window she saw a giant Mayoi followed by medium sized Mayoi walking onto the campus with Mr. Sparkles sitting on top it and she saw him heading straight towards Hiro who was just standing in the middle of the campus. She noticed how everyone was running away except for him and couldn't figure out why he was just standing there. Luckily she still had some of the cure that was used on the Mayoi the first time and immediately ran into her lab to get it then quickly made her way outside.

When she got out there she noticed Hiro slowly walking away while looking at his phone from Mr. Sparkles as he was yelling out to Hiro. "Hey get back here you little runt! I want to talk to you!" Mr. Sparkles screamed out from on top the giant Mayoi.

Karmi just watched as Hiro stopped for a moment and turned around for a second with a bored look on his face. "No thanks I got a busy day today. I don't have time to waste for a nobody." He stated as he continued to walk away while looking at his phone.

Sparkles just gave out a growl hearing this and immediately used his powers to have the Mayoi block his path. "You're not going anywhere you brat!" He shouted as Hiro just gave a sigh and turned around towards Sparkles.

"What do you want? I got a busy day today." Hiro told him in an annoyed tone.

"Do you know who I am?" Sparkles just asked as Hiro just shrugged his shoulders.

"A mutated leprechaun?"

Sparkles just gave out another growl hearing that. "I am Mr. Sparkles!" He yelled out only for Hiro to give him an uninterested look.

"I never heard of you and I don't care." He responded as Mr. Sparkles glared at Hiro in anger.

"I happen to be the one responsible for creating the monsters in this city!" Sparkles screamed out in a very angry tone.

"I thought Slow Clap Cat was the mastermind behind the monsters in this city." Hiro replied as let out a very loud scream.

"Slow Clap Cat is just a stupid cat! I am a human capable of doing things unlike him!" Sparkles cried out.

"I don't know about that. He seems like a very smart cat to me, in fact I rather believe he is the one behind the monsters in this city than you." Hiro said.

"He isn't the one creating the monsters! I am!" Sparkle roared out as Hiro just gave a small laugh.

"No you're not. You don't seem smart enough to pull something like that off. You seem more like an attention seeking man child." Hiro responded.

"I am too smart!" Sparkles yelled out.

"Okay, I'll bite. How exactly did you pull all of this off then?" Hiro then asked.

"I don't have to explain anything to you! All you need to know is that I'm smart enough to do it. You probably wouldn't understand how I did it anyway." Sparkles replied.

"I happen to go to a school for smart people like me. If anyone can understand it's the people here so go ahead and tell me." Hiro responded as Sparkles gave an annoyed look.

"I don't have to tell you a thing!" He cried out only for Hiro to give a small smirk.

"I knew you were lying. You're not worth any attention, besides if anyone deserves any attention it's Slow Clap Cat not you." He said causing Sparkles to roar out in anger.

"That cat has taken everything from me! I intend to make him pay along with his owner! I saw the views their reunion got and I intend to make the whole world forget about them! Then everyone will know my name!" He screamed out.

Karmi noticed the small look of anger Hiro just gave but then saw it disappear quickly only to be replaced by his bored look. She could see he was up to something but didn't know what it was however before Sparkles could do anything to Hiro she notice Red Panda fly down with the other members of Big Hero 6. She quickly noticed Captain Cutie wasn't with them and couldn't help but wonder where he was.

"That's enough Sparkles!" Speed Queen shouted out.

"Don't get in my way! I intend to show this brat exactly who I am!" Sparkles yelled out as he then ordered the Mayoi to attack them.

"Red Panda activate overdrive mode!" Speed Queen shouted out as Red Panda activated his overdrive mode and the rest of the team were busy handled the Mayoi.

Karmi decided to help by spraying some of the Mayoi with the cure that was made only to be shortly smacked aside by a Mayoi. "Oh no! I'm not going to let some girl who helped Liv Amara get in my way this time! Crush her." Sparkles yelled out but before the Mayoi could do anything to her it stopped the moment Hiro yelled out.

"Will you be quiet! I am trying to watch Slow Clap Cat!"

Sparkles just looked at Hiro in anger and started to scream at him to stop watching that stupid cat. While this was happened Karmi immediately realized what Hiro was up to as the Mayoi in front of her stopped in it's tracks giving her enough time to shoot it with the cure while Speed Queen helped her up."I can't believe Hiro is doing stupid like this! All to prove his point!" She shouted out as Speed Queen looked at her.

"You know why he's making Sparkles angry?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Care to share?"

"The Mayoi are basically connected to that guy. He shares a telepathic link to them while he can also see and hear what they see and hear but the link is weakened if he's distracted. Hiro must of figured this out and is purposely making him mad. I can't believe he would do something this stupid just to prove he's right!"

"You and me both." Speed Queen muttered to herself as Red Panda's overdrive mode ended. "Look can you help us with the Mayoi?"

"Sure." Karmi replied as she begun to spray the Mayoi with the cure.

Meanwhile Sparkles continued his yelling at Hiro to stop watching Slow Clap Cat only for Hiro to turn up the volume on his phone trying to drown out Sparkles' voice. "That does it!" Sparkles shouted as he then ordered the giant Mayoi he was sitting on top of to crush him. "Once you're out of the way the whole world will fear and know me! They will see how I deal with those who take way the attention I deserve and know better than to cross me!" He cried out.

"Technically they will be fearing the Mayoi not you." Hiro casually pointed out as he looked at his phone. "Besides you can't do a thing with out them so basically it's them they will be fearing not you. You're nothing without them."

Sparkles gave another growl hearing that. "I don't need them to teach you a lesson! I can do it myself!" Sparkles shouted out as he jumped off the Mayoi he was on and stood in front of Hiro who was still looking at his phone. "Put down the phone and look me in the eyes now!"

Hiro just gave a small smirk hearing. "Instead how about a picture!" Hiro quickly shouted out as he raised his phone towards Mr. Sparkles' eyes and snapped a photo saucing the flash to blind him. As Sparkles cried out in pain, Hiro quickly took off his jacket and threw it over Mr. Sparkles' face blocking his eyes and quickly kicked him to the ground. Hiro then jumped on him and began hitting him in the face repeatedly.

"You had this coming Sparkles!" Hiro screamed out as he began hitting him in the face repeatedly making sure to hit him in the eyes. "I won't let a nobody like you ever hurt my family and I intend to make you suffer for threatening to hurt them!"

"I don't know your family!" Sparkles cried out in pain as Hiro continued to hit him harder.

"You threatened to hurt my aunt and her cat!"

"I still don't know who you're talking about!" Sparkles shrieked out as Hiro continued to hit him harder.

"It's Slow Clap Cat and his owner! They're my family, you idiot! I hated you for what you tried to do to Mochi but decided to let it go until the moment you claimed you were the mastermind behind the monsters! I knew you were lying and intended to make you pay for what you did! No one hurts my family! You hear me! No one!" Hiro screamed out as he continued hitting Sparkles harder not caring his hands were bleeding.

Karmi and Big Hero 6 had just got down taking care of the Mayoi when they saw all of this. They could hear Sparkles' cries of pain slowing down but saw that Hiro was still hitting him. Speed Queen was about to grab Hiro until Karmi threw aside the backpack with the cure she was wearing and ran towards Hiro grabbing him from behind and hugging him. "It's okay Hiro, you don't need to do this any longer. He won't hurt anyone especially not your family." She said as Hiro started to cry.

"He threatened to hurt my aunt. She's all I have left." Hiro cried out as Karmi pulled him off of Sparkles and hugged him tightly.

"I know but she wouldn't want you wasting your time on this idiot." She said as she continued to hugging him until the cops arrived. When the cops arrived Hiro just explained to them to keep Mr. Sparkles' eyes covered as well as far away from the Mayoi and he shouldn't be able to control them as he then gave his statement.

A FEW HOURS LATER

After the cops had shown up and hauled Sparkles off along with all the Mayoi, both in separate vehicles and in different directions, Karmi had decided to check on Hiro. When she got to his lab she could here his friends yelling at him about doing something so stupid, she couldn't help but agree it was stupid as well. Karmi just listened to them telling him how it was stupid of him to put himself in danger just to take down Sparkles and was surprised that Hiro really didn't defend his actions. Instead he just remained quiet until they finished and left, when they exited his lab she then went in.

"That was a very stupid stunt you pulled." She said to him as she entered his lab.

"So I've been told." Hiro replied as he turned to face her. "Come to lecture me as well?"

"That and also see how you were doing." Karmi replied as she went up to him and smacked him behind the head. "Do you have any idea how stupid it was of you to make that guy angry?! You could of gotten yourself killed!" She screamed out as Hiro just looked at her shocked that she just smacked him behind the head.

"I already heard this lecture from Granville, my friends, and my aunt so you can go ahead and skip it." Hiro replied as Karmi just stared at him.

"I will not!" She shouted out. "Hiro, you have people who care about you. Did you even think about how they were going to feel after you pulled this stunt?" She asked him as he just looked away from her. Karmi couldn't help but give a small smile seeing that he felt guilty at least. "They would of been devastated if you had gotten yourself hurt or worse killed." She stated as something then occurred to her. Sparkles came after Hiro because of the video she posted, granted she just wanted to make a video of him making a crazy rant but then there were the comments agreeing with him saying that Sparkles was a liar and should just be forgotten. That was the reason he came after Hiro because a lot of people agreed with him. "Granted it was my fault as well." She then said as Hiro gave her a confused look. "I should of never posted that video of your rant online."

"Karmi, it wasn't your fault." He said to her.

"But Hiro, if I hadn't posted that video then there would have been all those comments agreeing with you and Sparkles wouldn't have came after you." She replied. "I mean I didn't expect a lot of people to agree with you, I thought they would have thought you were crazy but I did not see this coming. It's almost like the comments were made to draw Sparkles out so he would come after you." The moment Karmi said that she noticed a guilty look on Hiro's face and realized something. "You made those comments!" She shouted out as she smacked him behind the head again. "You stupid idiot! Were you trying to get yourself killed?!" She screamed out.

"No I was just trying to draw him out so I could prove he wasn't the mastermind behind the monsters." Hiro replied.

"By putting yourself in danger?!" Karmi yelled out as she smacked him again. "I'm curious when did you even come up with this stupid plan?" She then asked not expecting what Hiro's answer was going to be.

"The moment you decided to make a video of me explaining why I thought Sparkles wasn't the mastermind behind the monsters." Hiro replied as Karmi gave a shocked look. "I knew you were going to make a video of me making my speech in an attempt to make me look crazy so I decided to use it to my advantage. After you posted it online, I made several fake accounts making comments with them so they would agree with me as well as made sure the view count was wide. I knew Sparkles' one weakness was his ego and would not be able to stand people agreeing with me that he should be forgotten. I knew he would come after me just because I said he should be forgotten."

Karmi just looked at Hiro in disbelief. "You made all those comments just to draw him out?" She asked.

"No I made about ten percent of them. I never expected all those other people to start making comments agreeing with me." Hiro replied as Karmi just gave a sigh.

"I wished you told me what you were planning to do. If I had known I wouldn't have posted that video." She said not expecting what Hiro was going to say next.

"Karmi if I had told you what I was planning you would of still posted it online just to prove that is wasn't going to work. You would of felt guilty afterwards when it did and I really didn't want that for you."

Karmi just looked away from Hiro in shame since he was right. She would of still posted the video just to prove he was wrong. "You're right I would have." She told him.

Hiro just gave a sigh. "Look Karmi, I'm sorry for how everything turned out today. I just couldn't stand the fact that idiot taking the credit for all of this when I know he didn't! Especially when he tried hurting a member of my family in the past!" He shouted out as he then calmed down. "I may not know who the person creating all the monster is but before I make any accusations next time I will try and get proof first. Anyway I want to thank you for stopping me from killing that idiot."

"I get why you did it, I mean he threatened to hurt your family again and that just set you off. That would set off anyone who loves their family." Karmi replied as she then noticed Hiro's hands and how bruised up they were along with the sloppy bandaging he did. "Hiro your hands!" She shouted as he just looked at them.

"Yeah I hurt them punching Sparkles. Don't worry I'll be fine." He said as Karmi grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off to her lab so she could bandage him up properly.

"Karmi you really didn't have to bandage me up. I was fine." Hiro replied as Karmi finished properly bandaging him up.

"Hiro the way you had them bandaged up, you would of gotten an infection within a day." She stated as she then asked. "I'm curious why didn't your robot fix you up? I mean he would of done it properly so I wouldn't have to do it."

"Yeah, Baymax developed a bug that gave him a low battery but I fixed it so he's in his charging station charging right now." Hiro replied as he looked at his hands and then back at her. "Anyway I better get going. I want to thank you one more time for stopping me from almost killing Sparkles."

"Well it was the right thing to do." Karmi stated as she then added. "Besides if it gives me a chance to prevent you from doing something stupid again then I'll do it. After all I am smarter than you and I like to show that off whenever I can."

Hiro just rolled his eyes at her in annoyance but then gave her a small smile. "Well thank you for that. I can never have enough people keeping me from doing stupid things." He said as he walked off.

Karmi couldn't help but give a shocked look hearing that. "Stupid Hiro! Why does he have to say something like that!" She shouted out as she began to wonder why she's beginning to care for such a stupid genius like him.

LATER AT SYCORAX

Liv Amara just glared at Mr. Sparkles angrily as her assistant Chris stood next to her. She was very angry at the fact that Sparkles went after the boy who has been very suspicious of her lately basically proving he wasn't the mastermind creating the monsters but an attention seeking moron. Not to mention she was very mad that Sparkles had managed to get caught by him and that he figured out how to weaken his link to the Mayoi. After she had heard he was caught Liv had to send Chris to go rescue him by knocking out the cops while making sure not to be seen, something that he had managed to do. After that they went to get the Mayoi back and came straight back to Sycorax so Liv could confront Sparkles for his stupidity.

"I think you know why you're here Sparkles." She said as Mr. Sparkles tried to make a defense for himself.

"Look I understand you're angry but I had to confront that kid and get him to take back what he said about me!" Sparkles shouted out as Liv stared at him and decided to humor him.

"Okay I'll bite, what did he say about you?" She asked even though she had a pretty good idea what his answer was since she watched the video of his rant about Sparkles being an attention hog and too stupid to be the mastermind behind all the monster attacks. After seeing that video she couldn't help but realize she jumped the gun by having him take the credit for everything she did since she didn't know the reason he became a villain was all because of a cat video becoming more popular then him.

"He said that I should be forgotten! Me! Mr. Sparkles! Not to mention he even said that Slow Clap Cat deserved attention more than me! Then there were all those comments agreeing with him! I had to show him that Mr. Sparkles cannot be forgotten!" He screamed out.

"So you decided to go to the school he went to and confront him just because he said you should be forgotten?" She asked showing the anger in her voice.

"Exactly." Sparkles replied oblivious to the anger in her voice. "I mean I'm Mr. Sparkles! No one should forget about me! I deserve to be remembered!"

"But by confronting him and throwing your tantrum you basically proved to the entire world that you are not the person creating the monsters! You proved to everyone that you aren't smart or clever enough to do all of this! Instead you just proved that you are an attention seeking liar! By just confronting him you proved you took credit for everything just for attention but worst of all you got caught by him!" Liv screamed out frightening Mr. Sparkles in the process.

"Well if Big Hero 6 didn't show up along with that one girl who helped you the other night I wouldn't have been caught!" Sparkles yelled out trying to defend his actions.

Liv just gave a scoff at his attempt. "Nice try Sparkles but apparently your little stunt was recorded and put online by everyone who was there. I watched the whole thing and didn't appreciate the fact you tried to kill my intern."She replied as she got up from her chair and approached him. "That kid knew how to play you just right and in the process saved my intern from being killed by you. I can't help but feel happy he beat you up."

Sparkles just scowled hearing that. "Excuse me but I'm the victim! He viciously attacked me and refused to stop even after he knocked me out!" He yelled out as Liv looked at him.

"But he had every reason to do that, after all you did threaten to hurt his family." Liv replied as she stood next to him.

"Well how was I suppose to know that stupid cat and his owner were his family?!" Sparkles shouted out s he then said. "Look I understand I messed up and I can assure you it won't happen again. Now if you excuse me I have a certain brat to get even with."

Sparkles then tried to get up only for Liv to grab him by the shoulder and push him down back into his chair. "You're not going anywhere near him." She said as she lowered her head next to his ear. "When you came to me Sparkles for powers I agreed to give them to you but you should of realized something the moment you did that. It was that you worked for me now."

Sparkles began to shake in fear at the tone Liv was using. "That's why I went after him since he was a threat to you." He spat out trying to make up whatever excuse he could to save himself from her wrath.

"No you did it for yourself." She said as she released his shoulders and went back to her desk. "Sparkles you know that I gave you your powers but you don't seem to know is that I can taken them away whenever I want." Sparkles just gave a shocked look hearing that. "In fact I can actually do more than take them away. I can make it where you don't even know who you are. It's obvious you don't want to be forgotten so I wonder how you would feel if you don't even know who you are anymore."

Sparkles began to panic. "Okay I won't go near the kid anymore! Please don't take away my memories! I don't want to forget who I am! I don't want to forget being Mr. Sparkles!" He pleaded out.

"Then get this through your mind, you don't do anything unless I okay it, got it?"

"Yes! I got it!" Sparkles shouted out.

"Now that you understand get out of my office!" Liv then hissed as Mr. Sparkles ran out of her office. Once he was gone Liv just gave a sigh and looked at her assistant Chris. "I can't believe how badly that idiot messed things up for us."

"Well you did say you wanted someone to take the attention off of you and who better than an attention seeking idiot like Mr. Sparkles." Chris pointed out as Liv just gave a sigh.

"I know that Chris but what I didn't know was that he became a villain all because a cat video became more popular than him." She replied. "If had known that then I would have done things a bit differently but what's done is done."

"What should we do about the boy?" Chris then asked. "In the video that was made he mentioned that someone in Sycorax could be the mastermind behind the monsters. Do you want me to find someone to set up?"

"No, if we do that our company takes a hit and that is something that cannot be done." Liv replied. "As for the boy I admit he is getting on my nerves but he has no proof to tie any of this to us and he won't get any as long as we cover our tracks."

"Well should we arrange for something unfortunate to happen then?" Chris then asked as Liv just glared at him.

"No! If anything happens to him people will begin to look into his disappearance even look into the theories he made." She stated as she then said. "Besides he also managed to save Karmi and that girl still has some use to us. There's also the fact that her usefulness will decrease if something happens to that boy as she was the one to stop him from killing Sparkles and calm him down as well." Liv just then let out a sigh and then said. "I could really use something to cheer me up right now."

"Oh I know just the thing." Chris said as he pulled out his phone. "I just heard about this video recently and even though it's been around for a while it's still very popular." He said as he showed her a video of a cat slow clapping it's paws.

Liv couldn't help but give an amuse smile seeing this. "So this is the cat that took away the spotlight from that idiot. I can't say I blame everyone for choosing this cat over him after all he is cute." She said as she let out a small laugh and watched it again.

THE END


End file.
